Mesmerized
by Thoughts of She
Summary: What's cooking in the kitchen? Oh, just some Elsanna smut.


**A/N: I have a question for you guys in the bottom A/N. Hope you can take to the time to answer it! Enjoy!**

 **XxX**

Elsa watched mesmerized by the hourglass hips swaying rhythmically with the harmonious hum of a holiday classic. Back and forth her eyes moved of their own accord, following every pendulum like swing and dip unknowingly taunting her from the kitchen stove in a pair of grey short shorts and a white, tight fitting tank. The grocery bag dangling tentatively from her fingertips began to slip slowly, but she didn't even realize this as nothing in her mind registered as if in a haze. She'd bet her wife's hips could hypnotize anyone with seeing eyes. But only she was permitted to touch. So, that's exactly what she did.

Dropping the single bag onto the floor without a care, Elsa swiftly made her way to the redhead who turned off the stove just before jumped slightly at the sudden noise from behind her.

"Elsa! I didn't hear you get home. I bet the store was pack-" Capturing her lips in a hard kiss, Elsa didn't let Anna finish as she wrapped one arm behind the surprised woman while running her fingertips over the silk like skin of her hip peaking from beneath her clothing. The redhead moaned into the lustful kiss and deepened it, feeling a pleasant rush through her body from the sudden received desire. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and entangled one hand into platinum locks that reached down Elsa's back, tugging lightly. This elicited a low growl from the blonde who now had Anna's shirt rising with each feel she had over her hip, higher than the last. Soon, Anna's top had risen just below her breast and Elsa traced the curve of her lover's hip all the way up to the swell of her bosom, lavishing in the soft skin below her fingers.

The soft moans from Anna only encouraged Elsa's loving, yet lustful touches. The redhead opened her mouth in a gasp as Elsa grazed the front of her breast with her thumb and the blonde made sure to take this moment to enter the woman's mouth with her own tongue, who invited it willingly. Their tongues moved against each other as if in battle and Elsa smirked into the kiss. Anna always did love fighting for dominance in the bedroom. Knowing this time would be no different, Elsa grabbed at the redhead's pelvis tightly and pulled her in with a sharp tug, forcing their bodies flush against one another. Another surprised breath came from the shorter woman and Elsa mentally tallied herself another score. That is, until Anna decided to turn up her game. Pushing the blonde off her with slight force, Elsa's visage showed the slight confusion until ice blue eyes noticed an impish smile tracing Anna's lips.

Leisurely, Anna took a step towards the blonde while crossing her arms at the hem of her shirt and lifting it off the rest of her body at an irritably unhurried pace. It seemed to take hours in Elsa's mind before the hindering clothing hit the floor and Anna's laced red bra was revealed along with her sculpted torso. Needing to feel her skin, Elsa reached out to grab at her wife but whined when Anna smacked her hand away like a child and wiggled a finger at her. "Not yet."

Elsa took a deep breath, watching Anna's every move as she backed away a few steps and lifted her arms above her head, practically posing for the blonde. Elsa could feel the tingling being sent directly between her legs which intensified with every aching moment that passed. She tried to reach out again but stopped when Anna began to hum a quiet tune and swivel her hips to the melody. Once again, Elsa's mind became useless as her eyes attached themselves to the devilish sway of Anna's hips. She watched as the redhead slowly turned around and bent over slightly before hooking her thumbs into her grey shorts and tugging at them ever so lightly until just the matching red, laced thong peaked outside her bottoms. Elsa nearly ravished the girl right then and there. But she knew Anna would have no such thing; besides, Elsa absolutely loved a good show from her gorgeous wife.

She watched as Anna continued to lower the bottoms confining her best asset and, for some reason, Elsa felt a rush of heat to her cheeks when she noticed Anna wink at her over her shoulder. After years, the redhead has such an incredible affect on her and she reveled in it.

Finally letting her shorts fall, Anna straightened herself once again and stepped daintily out of her clothing on the floor before turning around and letting Elsa take in the view looking as if it was still the first time she laid eyes on the younger girl. Anna adored the way Elsa looked at her in absolute awe every time they made love. There hasn't been a moment spent with the blonde where she didn't feel completely desired and knowing how much the blonde wanted her only increased Anna's desire for the other woman as well. Elsa was a goddess and to Anna, to actually believe someone like Elsa wanted someone like her was a almost as unbelievable as someone like Elsa existing. But Elsa did exist and she did want Anna more than anything in the world.

Stepping closer to the blonde until their bodies touched, Anna lifted herself slightly on her toes until her lips reached Elsa's ear. "Take me."

That was all it took for the blonde to nearly explode with desire. She gripped Anna's hips and threw herself against the redhead trying to erase any space between their bodies. Elsa could feel the warmth of her lover's skin under her hands that traveled across every exposed piece available to her which was nearly all. But it wasn't enough.

Elsa found the clasp of Anna's bra and without waiting for any sign of approval, she undid the clasp and pulled Anna's bra from her chest hurriedly. As much as she wanted to just dive right in and bury her face into her chest, Elsa always took a moment to admire Anna's beautiful build. She made sure to catch the redhead's ocean eyes and kiss her lips lovingly before moving forward. Their intimacy was never purely sexual. Even though at some points it may appear that way, Elsa always let Anna know how she felt about her through moments like these. Continuing their lip lock, Anna found the blonde's hand and shivered when she lifted it and it grazed her ribs as she brought it up to cup her breast.

With the invitation, Elsa squeezed and kneaded at the redhead's chest until she couldn't hold off any longer and moved her lips down and latched onto Anna's neck, licking and sucking her way down. Anna moaned and watched Elsa kiss and lick the top of her breast before throwing her head back and letting out a low growl when Elsa wrapped her lips around Anna's nipple. Tan hands flew to Elsa's head and she held the blonde's head in place, keeping her there until she wanted the next. She let Elsa flick and nibble at her nipple, teasing her before sucking hard around her breast, taking it into her mouth.

All while Anna enjoyed the feeling of Elsa's mouth around her, the blonde, multitasking, hooked her fingers around Anna's panties and dragged them down until they fell to the ground without a sound. She didn't even think Anna noticed this action at all and smirked into her sucking. Releasing Anna's breast, Elsa captured her lips again in a hard kiss and gripped at the girl's shoulders. Quickly, she turned the two around so Anna was against the cool, granite counter and cupped Anna's thighs, lifting the redhead who gasped at the sudden movement. Right away, another gasp followed as she felt the cold surface of the counter underneath her legs.

"Cold!"

Elsa just smiled at her wife's exclamation. "You should be used to the cold by now, but trust me, this will be worth it."

Shifting herself between Anna's knees, who widened them happily, Elsa kissed the redhead quickly before moving down to the other breast that didn't receive the well deserved attention from before. Once again, Anna moaned with each suck and placed her hands on top of the blonde's head before hissing when Elsa bit down on her nipple lightly just the way she liked it. "Oh, Elsa."

The blonde continued her mouth while her other hand massaged at the other breast. Every touch Anna received from her wife sent shocks to her core. Elsa made her feel like no other could. She truly felt beautiful around this woman, and right now she felt wanted. The sense of want and need coming from the blonde was the main thing that gave her the encouragement to do things that would normally be out of her comfort zone. For example, the thing she was about to do next.

While Elsa focused on pleasing the woman at her chest, Anna brought two finger between her own legs and felt how aroused she had become in the short amount of time. The blonde had such an affect on her. With an impish grin, Anna leaned back, breaking Elsa's attention on her breasts, and brought her wet fingers to Elsa's lips before she could realize what was happening.

Right away, the scent of the redhead filled Elsa's nose and the blonde covered the two flavored fingers with her lips, tasting her wife and licking at the fingers in her mouth hungrily. She honestly loved the way Anna tasted. It was like no other woman she'd tasted before. Something about the redhead was different, but she couldn't say what. All she knew was the flavor between Anna's legs was maddeningly addicting and as she watched Anna lean back and place her heels on the edge of the counter, she had to hold herself back from ravishing the girl before she was ready.

With a wink, Anna spread her legs for the blonde and began pinching at her own nipples not even waiting for Elsa knowing she would catch up when she was ready. Which was something Elsa was thankful for seeing as she always took that moment to appreciate the beauty before her and hear the moans coming from her lover. How she loved this woman.

Not wanting to delay the need of either woman any longer, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's thighs and dipped her head between her legs, taking a moment to inhale the subtle scent. She glanced up towards Anna who had yet to stop her fingers on her own breasts creating soft moans on her lips. It wasn't until Elsa whipped out her tongue and began her favorite routine that she gasped and let out a loud moan. As spontaneous as Anna was, when it came to this moment, Elsa knew from years of experience how to play her body to have her screaming her name in the end. How she lived to hear this woman scream out in pleasure and it was her goal to attain the same experience as the night before.

Starting teasingly slow, Elsa ran her tongue over Anna's center agonizingly slow and watched the woman quiver with each flick. She ran her pale hands up and down Anna's smooth legs and thighs and let her own eyes slide closed, just enjoying the taste on her tongue and silk under her fingers.

"Baby, faster." Anna bucked her hips up in a show of want and looked down to the woman between her legs who only smirked, still keeping her pace slow. "Elsa.. don't make me beg you. I did enough of that last night."

Pulling away slightly, Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at Anna's words. This was true, the redhead did spend quite a long while asking for it last night. So, being as gracious as she was, Elsa dove back into Anna's center sucking hard while flicking the tip of her tongue without warning. Anna shouted in surprise, but moaned as she began to roll her hips and take her nipple in one hand again, pinching and rolling it between her fingers. She let her other hand fall into Elsa's hair and tug and push at it, keeping her right there where she was doing an amazing job with her tongue.

"Fuck, Elsa."

She loved hearing Anna curse in these moments knowing it was the only time she ever cursed at all. Her little good girl wasn't so good when all she could think about was holding back her release until she couldn't anymore. Hearing Anna's panting become closer, Elsa took her right hand and ran her nails over Anna's thigh before adjusting herself so her hand was teasing the entrance of Anna's center. She heard her wife gasp at the sudden coldness of her fingers running up and down the outside of her. She continued to tease at her until Anna's demanding voice rang.

"Elsa you better quit fucking with me and just fuck me already." Her words held no malice and Elsa knew that. Which was why she only smirked at the redhead's demand and reminded her of a little important fact.

"Might I remind you, my princess, who's in control here and who's not." Whining but furrowing her brows, Anna lifted her hips trying to make the woman continue, but of course, this had no effect. "Beg me."

Anna let out a mocking laugh at Elsa's demand. "I told you I did enough of that last night." She looked into Elsa's blue eyes who only stared at her with a stern face wordlessly. "I'm not going to beg." She raised her voice slightly showing her disobedience, but Elsa only raised her brow at the woman who lay completely naked on the kitchen counter pretending she had any authority in this moment at all. So, a fully clothed Elsa stood from her position and gave the redhead a devilish smirk before crossing her arms and beginning to walk from the kitchen. She didn't get more than a couple steps before she heard Anna cry out.

"Wait! Baby, please, I need you to love me. I need to feel you inside me." Anna stared at the ceiling, refusing to look for the blonde who won this round. "ELSA!" Anna squeezed her eyes shut as she yelled for the quiet woman, but just as she let her name leave her lips, she felt two fingers slam inside her and curl hard over and over into her. Her abdomen tightened as Elsa continued her ruthless act, smirking down at the woman who had given in. Anna opened her eyes and they met with the ice ones towering over her. She held them as Elsa didn't stop her fingers in the least. Anna's mouth gaped lightly as her moans and pants were quick and short between. Elsa knew what this meant and she straightened her fingers and pushed them harder into the girl, going as deep as they could reach. She pressed hard into Anna and let her eyes travel down to her perky breasts that bounced with every slam of Elsa's fingers. "God, Elsa, don't stop. Please, don't stop."

Doing as told, the blonde didn't let up on her pace and force, earning louder and louder moans from her wife. She was close, Elsa could see and feel that. But, she still had time which meant Elsa could tease the redhead just a little more. Bringing her face down to Anna's center without letting up on her fingers, Elsa flicked out her tongue and began teasing the tip, forcing Anna's body to quiver with each swift flick. She watched as her body jolted each time. How she loved seeing Anna's reactions in these moments. She could still hear the moans coming from the redhead which were beginning to grow louder with each passing second. Now, Elsa's real mission began. She promised herself she would make this woman scream her name by the end of this. Continuing her fingering, Elsa sucked hard and took in the pink ball of nerves, running her tongue over it relentlessly.

"Oh! Oh, shit, Elsa." Hearing her name in such a way only encouraged the blonde and she, once again, curled her fingers hard making Anna grip at her platinum locks hard enough to make Elsa wince, but more in pleasure than in pain. "Don't stop! Fuck Elsa, yes!"

Rolling her hips hard and fast, Anna held Elsa's head in place making sure the blonde didn't deter from her place. Elsa could feel Anna begin to tighten around her fingers, making her lick faster and curl her fingers harder to please her wife as best she could. And from the sounds coming from Anna, she was doing it just right.

Anna panted and rolled her hips hard into Elsa's hand over and over, feeling herself nearly there. Just a few more and she'll be-

"Yes! Fuck Elsa! OH...ELSAAA!" Her teal eyes slammed shut and she screamed her lover's name in ecstasy that echoed throughout the entire house. Her body trembled as she came and her back arched in pleasure. Elsa didn't let up until she knew for sure the redhead had finished out her waves of pleasure. Seeing the glistening of sweat on her limp body, Elsa smiled as she stood from her position and took in the marvelous sight before her. Such perfection.

Finally letting her eyes open, Anna instantly blushed from the look of adoration Elsa was giving her. "You know I get embarrassed when you do that."

"I know, which is why I love doing it even more." Holding out a hand to help the redhead sit up, Anna gratefully took the offer and let her wife help her. "You're so beautiful." Another blush took over her cheeks from the blonde's honest words.

"You're more beautiful." Elsa raised a brow at her. "Sorry, beautifuller."

"That's better." The two just smiled at each other and Elsa brought her face to Anna's neck, kissing it lightly. "I love you, Anna."

Pulling back to look into blue eyes, Anna captured Elsa's and took a moment to admire their beauty. "I love you, too, my Elsa."

Feeling like words couldn't describe the love she held for this woman before her, Anna grabbed at the collar of Elsa's shirt and pulled her into a deep, hard kiss. "Let me show you."

 **XxX**

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for any mistakes, I only skimmed as I proof read. It was a little hard for me to write smut since I don't usually dedicate an entire one shot to it, but I really want to know - are there any certain words that you guys hate reading during a smut scene? I know I have a few that throw me off when the writer tries to use a different word for breast or something lol perhaps I just don't like to use the word clit and whatnot (I don't even like saying it) anyways, I just ask because I had a hard time choosing which words to use for the more private parts of the woman. So, for my future smut scenes, let me know what words are good and what words ruin it for you! Thanks!**


End file.
